


You're the Universe I'm Helpless in

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Existentialism, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco and Harry stargaze.





	You're the Universe I'm Helpless in

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Venus by Sleeping at Last (lyrics on the end notes). The word count was 400 and the prompt "time for a change".

“Look, there’s another one.”

“Where? I can’t see it.”

“Right there.” Harry’s pointing finger appeared in front of him, silhouetted against the darkness of the night sky. He followed it, and soon caught sight of the flickering dot of light slowly making its way between the stars.

“Oh.” That made thirty-two aeroplanes that night.

“Want to go back in? You sound tired.”

“No,” Draco uttered. He wasn’t ready to face reality yet. Facing the stars was much easier. 

Besides, it wasn’t often that the Scottish sky was clear of clouds—especially not during the school year. And there weren’t many other moments when he could just...be with Harry like this. No past, no future—just the vastness of existence spreading above them, the chill of the night breeze shifting around their protective spells. Their hands brushing occasionally, their whispers melting with the stillness of the seemingly endless night.

With Harry, he felt anchored to the world beneath his back.

“I wish we could sleep here,” Draco said, just because he could. 

Harry sighed in approval. “I wish we could get into one of those planes and just…”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I know.”

“Where would we go?” 

Harry always did that during those moments—always used the word ‘we’. As though he and Draco were...one. 

It was exhilarating with how right it felt.

“Nowhere on Earth.” Draco caught sight of another plane and considered pointing it out. He didn’t. “To the stars.”

Harry snorted. “We’d need a rocketship for that.”

Draco had no idea what that was, but he didn’t say it. Harry liked bringing up muggle things now and then, and he found it endearing—he didn’t want Harry to stop. Although knowing the git, he’d just taunt Draco about it if he dared complain. Still, Draco kept his thoughts to himself. It felt…pointless. 

Everything felt pointless, really.

“I think I’m gonna tattoo something space-related on my shoulder.”

That was new. Draco frowned. “Why?” 

“Why not?”

“I’m not exactly fond of permanent ink marks on my skin.” 

As soon as the words were out, he regretted them—but at the same time he didn’t, because Harry’s knuckles immediately caressed his in between the spears of grass.

“I just want something on my skin to remind me of these moments with you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like...this, before. Besides”—Harry rested his head against Draco’s—“I need a change, and this feels like a good beginning.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> The night sky once ruled my imagination.  
> Now I turn the dials with careful calculation.  
> After a while, I thought I'd never find you.  
> I convinced myself that I would never find you,  
> When suddenly I saw you.
> 
> At first I thought you were a constellation.  
> I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:  
> You're as beautiful as endless,  
> You're the universe I'm helpless in.  
> An astronomer at my best  
> When I throw away the measurements.
> 
> Like a telescope,  
> I will pull you so close  
> 'til no space lies in between.  
> And suddenly I see you.  
> Suddenly I see you.
> 
> I was a billion little pieces  
> 'til you pulled me into focus.  
> Astronomy in reverse,  
> It was me who was discovered.  
> (I thought I'd never find you,  
> When suddenly I saw you.)
> 
> Like a telescope,  
> I will pull you so close,  
> 'til no space lies in between.  
> Then suddenly I see you.


End file.
